


Last Train Home

by aosakitarou



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: *Teen Titans V6第一个故事的腐R18版本*雷霄奥古x达米安（13岁与更早*綁/乳头穿孔/失禁/很雷/痛*本人在此发誓此后善待小朋友





	Last Train Home

在八岁那年，达米安向永生的力量许诺，起誓将自己体内流淌的血归给自英仙座坠落的灾星，最后离开自己身体的紅色鸟儿在半空中坠落，落进一双沾满人血的苍老手中。达米安的肉体属于肉身的母亲，呢喃着自由的灵魂属于外祖父。

恶魔之首从不是个教育家，刺客联盟的主旨来看，所谓的家族爱无非是恐吓与无尽的奴役。他对欲望十足的坦诚和自信由古老的毛孔间喷发而出，它们是那么的张狂而自大，使他永保青春的魔法都看上去相形见绌。雷霄奥古想要自己的继承者们做什么，人尽皆知，更何况达米安是个早熟的小孩。然而外祖父同样深知他想要什么，这便是他属于魔鬼之处。  
实际上达米安或许都不知道自己想要什么，在巴斯达式的精英教育下，他首要担任家族继承者的重担，其次保障母亲在刺客家族内的地位，到了最末了，才是他想用群青还是朱红去给天空上色。即便到了这一步，他仍旧没有什么好放弃的，因为他向来只有一个选择，无论他是个培养皿里的胚胎还是激素催熟的八岁小男孩。时间没有改变什么，它连外祖父的黑发都带不走。  
是他自己改变了命运。当他决心与过去决裂时，早已料到总有清算的那天，仿佛上帝等不及大宝座前的审判就要将他一生的过犯摆在他眼前。曾经孱弱的歌利亚终于变成了名副其实的红毛怪物，而达米安背叛了自己的名字，十三岁的他宛如阶下囚，再度登上那难忘的岛屿时，来迎接他的外祖父无所不知、无所不能、无处不在。他缓缓弯下膝盖跪在老人脚边，握拳的手贴紧猛跳的心脏，说出恳求的话。  
“您可以拥有我，直到我死。”  
一只有力的手捏住他的脸颊，打断了他的话。  
“别和我玩这种骗小孩的把戏了，达米安。”外祖父语气中只有轻蔑，他对一个十三岁小鬼嘴里蹦出来的胡话不感兴趣，“你知道该怎么做。”  
“……您想要我，不对吗？”达米安拼命蠕动嘴唇，挤出一句话。  
“是的，你是一把钥匙，或许我在最初不该把你造成这个形状。”雷霄奥古的手滑向男孩纤细的脖颈，即使是以杀人为生的他也没有拧断过多少这么细的脖子，这个岁数的小朋友可不该独自一人出现在犯罪帝国的核心岛屿上。  
“我什么都可以做，只要您愿意教我。”  
曾经的奥古再次深深低下头，他的外祖父和创造者盯着那头顶的发旋一会儿，终于微微笑着说道。  
“我会的，我一直都乐于教你，孩子。”  
首先需要排除潜藏危险，达米安做好了准备没有带任何武器，即便如此，外祖父知道他自幼被教导一切皆可用于杀人的信条，命令他脱下所有衣服再进门。此刻岛上不知道多少个监视摄像头将男孩解开罗宾的黑斗篷的画面传到电子荧幕供人观看，在粗糙的像素图像上，映着各种角度的达米安，他面无表情看似无动于衷地摘下眼罩。接着脱下绿手套和护腕，这样他揍人时指关节就要出血了。接着是带追踪定位的腰带，千万里外的管家和父亲将无从知晓他的踪迹。他一并脱掉了靴子和黑袜子，仍有些肉乎乎的脚现在也不足以踢破人的脑袋。显眼的红色罩衫下黑色紧身衣因为汗水蒸发有些难脱下，但他还是尽量以最快速度甩开袖子和裤腿，赤身站在砂石地上。  
即使脱离这些愚蠢的装备，达米安仍有自信以一千零一种方法杀出一条血路。他再次望向外祖父，可对方指了指他的下半身。  
我什么都没有藏。有必要神经过敏到这个地步吗？——虽然想这么说，达米安还是按耐住心中的烦躁与不爽，手指滑进内裤松紧带里侧，把最后一件贴身衣物顺着大腿脱了下去。可恶，他只是今天恰好穿了印着自己名字的三角内裤，才不是每天都……  
柔软的内衣落到沙砾地上发出噗的一声，这声音令他忽然反应过来气温有多热，就连耳垂都感受到了燥热。不对，他瞪着脚前那个沉默而庞大的影子察觉到自己此刻或许是为羞耻而脸红了。他会吗？这样低劣的神经反射也会出现在他这样千锤百炼的人魔身上？  
老人看着外孙刚开头的青春期使他下面长了些参差不齐的深棕色卷毛，在热风中颤巍巍。  
“看来你还有些诚意喽。”  
他走到赤裸的男孩身边为他披上一件厚重的斗篷，原来是雷宵奥古身经百战的战袍，散发着无数灵魂挣扎绝望的气味，也算是恶魔之首引以为傲的不祥之物。达米安心里不太舒服，胃里也难受起来。  
外祖父的宫殿仍没什么变化，毒钩，陷阱，恶作剧，沉睡的古书和里面的幽灵，或许就像老人厌恶时间的伤痕一般，他厌恶无用的东西充斥领地的任何角落。科技是另一个与他签立契约的梅菲斯特，潜伏在这群古老的传说之下，不论哪一边他都不会放手。拖着长袍快步跟着外祖父的达米安皱起眉头，他又看见了几个陌生的面孔，年幼无知，不比曾经的自己强多少。  
“他们是什么人？”  
“明知故问。”外祖父轻快地答道，“我们预备了很多备用钥匙。”  
“……他们不如我的，外祖父。我才是你们唯一需要的。”  
“愿你能尽快证明这一点，达米安。”他故弄玄虚地停顿了一下，“我没有多少时间可以浪费在你身上。”  
矮个子的黑发男孩不说话了，从刚才开始这件长袍令他分神。他不得不用两手交叉拉着左右衣䙓，注意带绒毛的阔领子不要滑下肩膀，要不然在场所有旁观的杂鱼都会注意到他实际上什么都没有穿，这冷冰冰的内衬却总是亲密地磨蹭一些他不想深入思考的部位。它就像水流过去，带来微小的舒适，绝不是穿了一件好衣服的舒适，而是……  
脸上又感觉到由内而外散发的热。他在为此羞耻。  
“在你的血年开始之前，我取走了你部分的灵魂。”他说的是立下血的契约时。那天达米安喝了至迷幻的草药混成的酒，在精神恍惚的状态下，人最接近那些隐密的力量。那时男孩只记得喝得烂醉，摇摇晃晃地被外祖父领进帐幕最深处，一头倒在在柔软的骆驼皮和羔羊毛毯子上，四周黑暗又暖呼呼的，外祖父躺在他旁边。  
“其实我们不必如此，因为你一直属于我，我们是家人，不言而喻。”  
外祖父展示给他的那一坩埚的绿液体热烈地冒泡，吐露蟾蜍和蝾螈干的芬芳，谁知道呢，那里头绝对是塞满了邪恶不祥，一般家人之间不会拿来分享的鬼东西。  
“家人，真是个值得玩味的词……”达米安低声嘟囔，“所以我们要再来一次吗？”  
雷宵奥古虽并非教育家，也非典型家庭中的外祖父，可他偶然表露出不自然的温柔，就像现在抚摸着男孩的黑发，触碰着耳垂的手指不带任何攻击性，似乎只是属于家人的亲密。他将一碗冒着烟的溶液送到外孙嘴边，“来吧，张嘴。”接着不容置疑地命令道，仿佛就算捏着达米安的鼻子也要让他喝下去似的。  
没有余地，达米安刚张开嘴，那苦涩的液体就灌进嗓子眼，让他下意识地想扭过头，可后脑勺上外祖父的手不允许男孩逃脱，揪着他的短发强迫他扬起头。又苦又臭的味道黏附在口腔黏膜上，他控制不住地干呕想吐，外祖父一手捂着他的嘴，直到所有液体令人满意地流进男孩的食道，如同容易上头的酒精制品使达米安胃里灼烧。厚重的长袍下赤裸的身体开始发汗，不舒服的内衬贴紧后背与肚子，他的鼻尖也开始冒汗，却不是因为紧张。  
“恐怕这次不会这么简单，也不会那么让你舒服了。”  
“……只是这样还没有办法让我将剩下的全都交给你喔，外祖父！”  
男孩嘴角的唾液沾在老人掌心，他只要用牙狠狠咬下去就能见血，或许还能撕下一片浸满毒液的苦肉。乳牙早已换下，他像恶犬似的皱着鼻子猛地张开嘴，起跳反击。全身大幅度的活动使他忘了那恼人的长袍，遮羞的叶子直接滑落脚边，外祖父只是稍微握住他下身敏感的地方，达米安瞬间发出短促的一声尖叫，仿佛受伤的小动物被踩到尾巴那种不受控制的悲鸣。  
“我失去了你三年，可我从不觉得久，你经历的那些风雨对于我漫长的一生就好像三个小时。”活过五六个世纪的恶魔之首这么说着，掐住男孩的脖子，将缓缓失去力气的达米安拖到那面诚实的镜子前，“就是因为这样，我几乎忘记了，你进入青春期了，达米安。”  
“呜、你、你到底想做什么，雷霄奥古……！”  
达米安也不少看自己的裸体，他很注重体态，可不是这样与自己的外祖父一同欣赏。  
“管教你，执行我的职责。”老人理所当然地答道，“好久没有人告诉你，你到底有多么令人失望、有多么不出色了吧。”

“真该让我们伟大的侦探也瞧瞧，他养着的小家伙有多难看。”  
“啊、哈、！”  
老人手指用力，达米安疼得双腿一颤，不得不睁开眼睛，实际上他也不想看到自己此刻的模样，那面镜子容下了他与外祖父两人的倒影，这个身高只到老人腰间的小男孩全裸着身子，只有脸上戴着奇怪的面具，看上去极其陌生。面颊两侧的支架卡在他新换的牙齿下方，迫使他一直大张着嘴，粉红的口腔内侧一览无余，只要他稍松懈了力气，舌头就会和口水一起淌出来，耷拉在下嘴唇上。  
“那时他把你从我手下夺走了，第二次。”雷霄奥古抚摸着达米安的肚子，这个曾起死回生的孩子身上留下一道浅色疤痕，由腹部穿透到后背，“是不是很痛？达米安，愚蠢的滋味有多痛？可疼痛为何不是一种过度的快感呢？”  
若不是达米安的手被绑在背后，拘束具连着脖子上的皮带勒得紧紧的，他绝不会容许老人肆意抚弄他的身子，大手的阴影几乎能笼罩他的整个肚子。每一道刀伤或弹孔都是他向父亲接近的朝圣之旅上的一小步，它们不是获取快感的道具，它们应当是神圣的。男孩带着愤怒试图上下齿咬合，换来的只是金属吱嘎作响。他不在乎地像动物被惹毛了时呜呜嘶吼，而年老的奥古粗糙的手指一揉捏男孩小巧的乳头，镜中的身体夸张地抖了一下。  
因为被捆绑的姿态使达米安毫无遮掩地挺着胸，那硬起的小乳头在反覆的摩擦中开始充血变红，这个刚开始发育第二性特征的孩子只觉得麻酥酥的疼，而痛感令他有了一丝尿意，都是因为刚才喝的药剂。令人不愉快的燥热仍持续着，一层薄汗蒙上他蜜色的肌肤。  
“你可以做到的，对吧。”雷霄奥古一边说着，一边弯腰在沸腾的药水下的火里烫红了一根五公分的针。  
他拉着达米安的胳膊，另一手拿着的通红的针嘶嘶冒着热气，贴近男孩无防备的胸口。达米安清晰地感受到了那股热量，大概猜到会发生一点烫伤，可他没料到外祖父看准的是哪个器官，针头扎进他的乳头时他几乎没反应过来。热度带走了一些疼痛，可当那只手稳稳地捏着针，针体陷入肉粒向前推进时，他大声叫了出来。  
“啊！啊啊啊——哈、啊啊……”  
这愚蠢的面具害他只能像个牲畜似的啊啊大叫，可达米安根本忍不住，平日刻意压低的嗓音忽然拔高。那里面有东西的感觉是这么诡异，一根硬硬的针直直穿了过去，经过他没有用处的泌乳道，交错的神经被搅断。  
“啊啊啊……呼、呼……”口水滴在地上啪嗒一声，达米安半翻着白眼，靠在外祖父身上无法呼吸。  
针留在了里面，没有出太多血。  
“这点痛对你来讲算不了什么。”正当达米安强撑着身子站直时，雷霄奥古已经为自己的外孙准备好了第二根针。他可以让两根针都穿过同一侧的乳头，然后转动针体聆听男孩既羞耻又苦恼的悲鸣，这小伤口对千锤百炼的刺客不成多大损害，不但如此，当男孩适应了这种微妙的疼痛，他将会习得快乐……  
“啊、呜……”  
当第二根针凑近时，达米安明显地畏缩了一下。  
“你害怕了吗？”  
“啊啊……！”  
针头扎进另一侧的乳头，男孩一瞬腿软，要外祖父搂着腰才能勉强站直。才刚扎进针尖的针掉到了地上。这可不是什么好事。雷霄奥古将达米安按在地毯上，不费多大力气就压住他试图挣扎的小身子，将针整根穿过他的右侧乳头，从头到尾，再扎进留下的洞里固定。带出来的血在深色乳晕上形成一块鲜红的装饰，静静顺着肋骨曲线流向地面。  
期间达米安一直哀嚎不止，被口水呛到后声音更可怕了，大张着嘴使他说不出一句话，只能发出各种断断续续的奇怪音节。他脸涨得通红，眼角也红红的，却没有流眼泪。老人摸摸他额前被汗水打湿的黑色短发，轻轻抚摸他翘起的睫毛，感受眼珠在跳动的眼皮下的质感，然后手指探进达米安呜咽不断的嘴里，他湿漉漉的舌头自然地缠上老人的手指。  
“这只是打穿，过会儿还需要扩张。”面对外孙的讨好，雷霄奥古不为所动，指腹在牙龈上滑动，在男孩竭力撑大的嘴里仍不能自由地活动手指，他的嘴太小了。  
“用更粗的针，然后戴上一个环，夹住你的乳头，让它们一直保持挺立的状态。”  
指尖的唾液滴到受伤的乳头上，和血丝融合，在达米安剧烈起伏的胸口逐渐变干。他能调整呼吸，却止不住神经质的颤抖，比这更甚的疼痛他不是没有经历过，但比这更下流的，对他来讲还太早了。为挽回一丝尊严，他仍死死瞪着老人，遗憾的是罗宾无法用眼睛发射热光线。  
“这也可以防止你的肉长回去。不过要小心发炎……这里气候潮湿炎热。”雷宵奥古只是轻顶了一下他的乳点，达米安就疼得闭紧双眼呜呜哀叫起来。那里面的针还热着呢。  
“达米安，即便不这样，你也该明白……我生了你母亲，而你是我利用科技创造的完美容器。你的灵魂是我的笼中鸟，血和肉是我的食物，我们之间没有除此之外的任何关系。”  
如他所说，他们之间的关系从未平等。盛怒的老人一把扯下男孩脸上的刑具，勒紧他脖子上的项圈质问到：“知道你是谁了吗？”  
或许是草药的副作用，随着被外祖父虐待的疼痛融进神经末梢，一股轻微触电似的快感涌入脑髓，达米安迟疑地皱起眉，眼神空洞地瞪着半空中。他的身体偶尔会失去控制，就像最初从联盟的教育中解放时那样，无法遏止的泄愤与暴行时而不顾他的意志掌控他的拳脚，此刻也是如此吗？他还是奥古家的造物，他的肉体轻易随从了外祖父的愿望。变得这么……异常。  
体内的热度扰乱他的思绪，而挤在膀胱里的水渴望释放，他的阴囊被外祖父揉得发红，不费什么力气，雷霄奥古早看出来男孩蜷曲着脚趾试图忍过一劫。达米安舔舔嘴唇，至少他现在可以说话了。  
“你真是问了一个蠢问题。你不能驯服我，老不死的，我是韦恩——”  
“看来我愚拙的外孙需要学的东西还有很多。”  
等达米安从电击后的冲击中恢复意识，他下半身已沾满尿液，外祖父只留下一个甩袖离去的背影。几个奴仆将达米安软绵绵的身体从地上捞起来，他仍是赤裸着身子，来时的制服早就化作灰烬，现在他只是雷霄奥古的一个玩物，一个被自己的尿浇了一身的傻小孩。


End file.
